Recent years have seen drastic increases in the use of portable computing devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers. Today's consumers are utilizing such devices for a wide variety of different purposes, such as to access and search the Internet, purchase products and services, capture and/or send digital images, compose electronic mail (email) messages, make telephone calls and the like. Many of today's portable devices utilize a touch screen to receive input from users of the device. This input often takes the form of gestures made by the user's hand or fingers made while touching the screen of the device. For example, a user may make sliding motions to flip between pages or applications, pinching motions to cause the screen to zoom in or out, or tapping motions to cause the device to perform various other functions.
Users can share information electronically. For example, digital content including photographs, videos, books, etc., are shared between users. In certain situations, users may want to quickly share digital content. Even though portable computing devices utilize touch based interaction(s), these interactions may be constrained to standard mechanisms. For example, copying and/or sharing content may require custom applications and specialized interactions, which may negatively impact the user's experience.